Hungry Eyes
by AlvinFan07
Summary: LILEY onshot songfic...Don't like? Then please don't click on it and read it...The gang heads out to a school dance where feelings between Miley and Lilly are expressed during a slow song. The mastermind behind the plan? Mr.Smokin' Oken.


**Hello everyone! So, this is a oneshot, and I hope you like it. It's a songfic based on the song called "Hungry Eyes" from 'Dirty Dancing.' If you haven't heard the song, or seen the movie, I highly suggest that you do, lol. It's great! And this song totally reminded me of Liley :-) It popped in my head earlier and I wouldn't sleep until I wrote it down. And since I finished it, I decided to post it right away. Enjoy!  
_P.S.--_ If you don't like Liley, then simply don't read this. I don't need to hear about how much you hate it, because I'm not forcing anyone to like or read a story about two girls liking each other. We all have our opinions, so yea..I'd aprriciate it if you kept your thoughts about not liking it to yourself, thanks.**

**--Hungry Eyes--**

**(Miley's POV)**

Lilly, Oliver, and I were all going to a school dance on this warm Friday night. Originally we'd hang out here and watch some movies, but I insisted on going to the dance. All three of us agreed to go together as friends…no dates. I was just about ready too. I decided to wear my favorite red dress; I wore it two years ago at a 70's dance to impress Jake Ryan. Well, tonight it was made to try to impress someone else…My best friend, Lilly Truscott. Yes, I like…no, scratch that…I love Lilly. I have for a few years now. I tried to ignore it, but the feelings wouldn't go away. I eventually accepted the fact that I loved her, and well…I'm okay with it now. I just never have the guts to actually tell her. Why? Because I'm afraid. But, I'm hoping that after tonight I can finally tell her. I just don't want to ruin the greatest friendship I've ever had…I would just die if she hated me for loving her. The only person I've told was Oliver, and he's okay with it; I just told him not that long ago. And, he knows that tonight is important to me; he said he'd try to help me out a little. That's why he's my favorite lovable doughnut.

"Mile, you're friends are here!" my Dad shouts up to me.

'Okay! Be down shortly!" I check my hair in my mirror one more time. Satisfied with how it looks, I quickly go downstairs.

My Dad whistles when I come downstairs, "You look great, Miles," he smiles. "I want a group photo before y'all leave."

I roll my eyes, "Okay, Dad. But this dance isn't that big of a deal. It's just a normal one."

"Still…Y'all look so nice," he runs upstairs to get his camera.

Now I have the opportunity to look over at my friends and…Oh my gosh…Lilly looks gorgeous! "Wow… Nice dress, Lilly," I smile shyly.

"Aww, thank you," she smiles. "You look great too," she says as she looks at my dress. I know I'm blushing.

I quickly look at Oliver, "You look nice too."

"Thank you," he smiles, looking rather pleased with himself.

My Dad comes back downstairs holding his camera, "Okay, everybody get together and smile."

I pull Lilly close to me and wrap my arm around her shoulder. Oliver stands next to me on my other side; this making me be in the middle.

"Alright, say cheese!" my Dad happily says. We all say it and the camera flashes. "Thanks kids, now go on and have fun," he smiles.

"We will, Daddy," I say as we walk out the door and over to Oliver's Mom's car. He takes shot gun, and that leaves me and Lilly in the backseat…Yay!

**(Lilly's POV)**

Wow…Miley looks so freakin' gorgeous right now. I loved that dress the first time she wore it. She's grown up a lot in the past two years and well…Lilly likey! It's not the first time I've noticed her beautiful figure, but the dress just adds so much to it. The only person I've told about my secret crush on Miley is Oliver. He's known for a while, and he's been so nice about it. He told me he would try to help me out a little with getting enough courage to tell her tonight; what a great guy. Before I know it, we're at the school…time for action.

Music blasts the entire gymnasium as we enter. Miley looks over at me and gives me a…what…flirty smile? I smile back as my heart skips a beat; that smile makes me melt. The three of us head over to where everyone else is dancing. We get into it right away, all three of us dancing together, laughing, and having a great time. I'm having trouble on keeping my eyes off of Miley though…I have to tell her tonight before I drive my self insane.

**(Miley's POV)**

The dance continues successfully, we're all having a blast. I think I got caught looking at Lilly a couple of times…and the one who caught me was Lilly! She hasn't said or done anything to make me think she was disgusted or uncomfortable, so good news there.

Oliver leaves for a few moments, so Lilly and I just dance to the fast paced music, just goofing off and laughing. When he returns, he smiles at us and says, "Have fun, I'll be dancing with Becca." We give him a strange look and all of a sudden, a slow song comes on. My heart stops…Did he request this? That sneaky little doughnut.

Lilly looks at me and gives me a small smile, "Well, uh…wanna dance?" she has a nervous look on her face…but why?

"Uh, yea…sure," I feel my heart speed up. She places her hands on my hips and I place mine on her shoulders; then, we slow dance to the music. The song couldn't have been any perfect of how I felt about her…

_I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights _

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I 

**(Lilly's POV)**

My heart is pounding in my chest as I notice the way Miley's looking at me. Does she…maybe…feel the same way? I can't ignore the lyrics, they fit so well with how I feel about her… I feel her pull me a little closer to her. Our eyes meet and don't break contact as the song continues.

_I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights _

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise 

**(Miley's POV)**

I can't take it any longer…I see the look in her eyes. I can definitely feel the magic between us. She smiles at me as I pull her closer; I smile back. There's a loving look on her face and I'm sure I give her the same look…

_I need you to see  
This love was meant to be…[saxophone solo_

**(Lilly's POV)**

Miley leans closer to me and we're inches apart. Her warm breath hits my lips and my hands start to sweat. She leans closer and closer till her lips meet mine. I instantly kiss back…it's _so_ magical. Fireworks are going off as our kiss deepens. I can't believe it's actually happening.

**(Miley's POV)**

Lilly's lips are so soft…and she's kissing me back! This is the greatest day of my life. I place my hand behind her head to pull her in to deepen the kiss; I see fireworks. I feel her hold me tighter and hear a faint moan escape her. I never want this moement to end…

_I've got hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I_

_I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Did I take you by surprise _

With my hungry eyes… 

**(Lilly's POV)**

We break the kiss as the song ends. I stare into her sparkling eyes and smile; she smiles back. "Wow…" I say breathlessly.

She giggles a little, "You could say that again," she pulls me back into her embrace and rests her head on my shoulder. I do the same with the biggest smile on my face.

"I guess we have a song now," I say softly.

"And it couldn't have been a better one," she lifts her head up and kisses me on the lips softly. "I love you, Lilly…"

I melt at her words; I've wanted to hear her say that for years. I smile, kiss her softly, and look into her eyes, "I love you too, Miley…" We kiss more, not caring who sees us, because all I care about is her. We once again break the kiss to find Oliver standing near us smiling.

"Well, I see my idea worked," he grinned.

"Thanks, Oliver," both me and Miley say at the same time. We look at each other and laugh. "Why are you thanking him?" I ask her curiously.

"Why are you?" she asks me with a smile.

I turn to look at him, "You knew all along that we liked each other, didn't you?"

He laughs to himself, "Yup. And my master plan worked. Smokin' Oken is the doctor of love," he smiles proudly.

I look back at Miley and smile, "Well, thanks Dr. Smokin' Oken," I lean in and kiss her again. I can't get enough of it. Let's just say that Dirty Dancing is probably my new favorite movie now, and 'Hungry Eyes,' is definitely our song.

**Once again, I hope you liked it. I love the song 'Hungry Eyes." It's one of my many favorites. But anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appriciated :-)**


End file.
